Circit the Hedgewolf
Circit the Hedgewolf is the former fursona of FroZenHyBrid. Now replaced by Hyperion the Wolf. Gender: Male Alignment: Good/Neutral Species: Hedgehog/Wolf hybrid Age: 15(advances with my age)(Demonic age is about 5,000 give or take a couple hundred) Family: Plain the Hedgewolf(Younger brother) Sexuality: Straight Weapon: Sapphire blue sabre, called Teslikin Romantic interest: La-Shy the Sheep Personality Circit is shy but friendly. He has a really hard time keeping his focus on one thing and usually directs his attention to something else in a second usually having to have someone remind him. Appearance Physical Appearance He has a tannish-brown muzzle with four fringes at the end. The whites of his eyes are glossy white with the irises being a bright blue. Material Appearance History The Demon's cold breath of Death Circit wasn't always the nice guy you know him as. Once he was Shortfuse the Demon. Son of Gilgamesh and Brother to Sol the Demon. Though Shortfuse was nothing like Circit, He and his brother simply wanted to destroy the world, causing destruction wherever they went and however they wanted. Fortunately their father and mother couldn't stand by and watch their real sons destroy the planet. so they tricked the two into donning certain marks or items that sealed the true nature inside, bringing out two "real" personalities to live on. For Sol, Plain the Arctic Wolf, and for Shortfuse, the Circit everyone knows and loves. Hedgewolf's rise However these two boys were not yet ready, so Circit was put in a cryogenic like state of suspension, what exactly happened to Plain is unknown though he did survive. When the time came he was released into the world we all know now, fresh and ready to go, with a new set of memories to boot, though they still included his family. Powers Cryokinetics. Circit can use the power of Ice to fight his foes. Cryo-Circit His super form. Not really a super form as so as much as it's a Do or Die move and could cause him extreme vulnerability when he de-transforms. Changes in Appearance: His fur turns an icy blue, his eyes glow blue and his coat turns snow-white. His body is also covered by an icy mist swirling around. 'wings' made of ice also appear which cannot be used as weapons. Power Gains: He is capable of flying and can manipulate ice much more accurately, he is also capable of manipulating the ice vapor around him and can form ice out of thin air. Drawbacks: This form forces Circit into a de-powered state when he detransforms, limiting his powers to being able to only send out weakened ice-shards. Triggers: He can use it whenever he wants as long as he hasn't used it already. Sir Breunor The SATBK counterpart of Circit the Hedgewolf Name of Weapon: Ia Weapon's translation: Ice Knight title: Knight of the Blizzard Personality changes: He is serious than most knights and takes his duty very seriously. He's got a slight distaste of the king's escapades but keeps these thoughts quiet as these very escapades have saved the kingdom most of the time. Provided these escapades don't put the kingdom in danger soon after. Appearance Differences: He wears Demon Circit His 'dark' form. It's not so much as a dark form as it's also more of a little release of Shortfuse's power. However like Cryo-Circit, this is a Do-or-Die move. Power gains: He can manipulate ice with deadly precision, is capable of flying with his 'wings' and can form ice ou of thin air. Changes in personality: When near-death: The real circit blacks out and Shortfuse takes hold, usually attempting to literally tear his opponents apart with razor sharp ice shards on his fingers. In this state he also tends to chuckle when he is viciously destroying his foes. Changes in Appearance: His fur turns near black, his eyes turn pure white with a visible lack of irises and pupils. His trenchcoat becomes blood-red, and his quills stick up, wings of ice also appear and can be used as weapons. Red markings also develop on his face with two scar-like marks appearing on his eyes. This form is a slight hint to what he would become as Shortfuse. Triggers: Anger or near-death(sometimes, but rarely) Limiters: Circit can only maintain this form for as long as he is angry, but due to his temper that is a long time. Detransformation Drawbacks: His stamina is severely drained and his powers are weakened like the Cryo state, however his ice is stained a deep red. Shortfuse the Demon The Real Circit. Believe it or not but the Circit you all know and respect(one girl even like) Is not the real circit. Shortfuse is. Appearance Changes: The quills on the back of his head enlarge. His fur turns from brown to silver. Personality changes: Weapon: the true form of Teslikin Limits and Restraints: Circit has a necklace on his neck that seals Shortfuse away. He also cannot fully threaten the world except with his brother Sol(The name of Circit's brother's true form). Metallo Circit His name as a robian. His ice powers are replaced by liguid hydrogen machines built into his systems and body to freeze his foes. Fun Facts Circit is actually an adopted side character. Also, his brother was supposed to be his father at one point and his counterpart as well. when Circit drinks water Mist sometimes comes out of his mouth. The idea of his Demon form being the true Circit comes from FroZenHowl, Circit's original owner and creator. Also FroZenHyBrid's sister. Circit is his brother's age but older by a minute. They also look similar enough to look like twins yet they are not. Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:Neutral